Worker Bee In A New Hive
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Rated T only for the death of one of the characters. Eve Pollenwings gets more than she ever bargained for when she leaves her old Jersey hive behind for something better in New York's Central Park.


Worker Bee in a New Hive

Note: Despite the fact that Bee Movie mistakenly has male bees as the workers, that is its only flaw, but this story is about one bee girl, Eve, who leaves her hive in search of something better. She flies in from Jersey to the big city for "more excitement" and gets more than she bargained for when she meets Adam Flayman.

Chapter 1—More Than Just a Working Girl

Eve Pollenwings was a worker bee in a Jersey hive for as long as she could remember. The Queen of their hive, Myrtle, was not only her mother, but treated little Eve as her favorite daughter. Eve inherited her mother's drive for success, her diligence and her integrity, but Myrtle could sense her favorite daughter wasn't happy with her life in the hive. One evening, at dinner, Myrtle, her husband, Basil, and Grandpa George sat down and had a chat about her sudden depression.

"What's wrong, sweetheart ? You usually love working in the factory.", Myrtle said, hugging her daughter lovingly.

"That's the thing mom, I _used_ to love working in the factory. Now it's become monotonous to me. I don't see any joy in it anymore. I hardly get to talk to my friends because they're so busy they don't have time for me.", Eve said, sadly. Eve was a pretty tough little bee, but this was the first time the Pollenwing family had seen her become teary-eyed.

"That's terrible. They're no friends if they don't remember a wonderful lady such as yourself !", Basil offered, banging his small fist on the table.

"I'd like to move.", Eve suddenly said, which caused George to spew out half a cup full of warm honey and nearly choke.

"Don't scare me like that, dearie.", he said, chuckling.

"No, I think she's serious, pa.", Basil added, noticing the glimmer in Eve's amethyst eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to make my announcement this way, but I am looking for something more in life.", Eve said, the words hurt even though they were true.

"I think we should let her go.", George agreed.

"But, why ? We need her here ! She's an invaluable worker to the factory.", Myrtle refuted. Eve's mother was correct in the assessment of her daughter. Eve lowered her head until it hit the table with a soft thud. She slowly felt like she was dying and would never know the pleasure of freedom.

"What's more important, work or freedom ?", Basil questioned. Myrtle looked at her husband, stunned that he would say such a thing. He was a retired drone, still faithful husband to the Queen, and he had worked hard in scouting flower fields for the workers to attend to. The Pollenwings had been keeping Jersey alive for millions of years.

"Why, freedom…But I am afraid of what will happen to the hive when she leaves.", Myrtle stated, honestly.

"Look, you just gave birth to a new colony of bees, I don't think we will have much of a problem.", Basil said, patting her back. Again, as usual, Basil was correct.

"I just hate leaving you all behind.", Eve said, sadly.

"It's alright, sweetie. You have to do whatever makes you happy, and I give you my permission and my blessing.", Myrtle said. Eve's eyes became teary again, and she hugged and kissed her parents goodbye as well as Grandpa George. She would miss them, but she knew they were rooting for her no matter where she was headed.

Chapter 2—Out in the Great, Big, World

Eve hadn't packed much to take with her, since she didn't need too many supplies for her journey outside of the New Jersey hive. She planned to fly to New York, where she had heard rumors that 'life starts in New York', she never knew that the world outside was so much larger than she had ever imagined it.

As her amethyst eyes took in the immense nature of the human's realm was more than she could've ever imagined. The skies were the bluest she had ever seen, and the trees were ravishing in their brightest spring colors. She could smell all the flowers around her, and they nearly distracted her from her goal, but eventually she shook off the temptation of slowing down to smell flowers and kept flying toward the big city and into Central Park.

It took a couple of days to arrive at her destination and adapt to the hustling lifestyle of City Park. It wasn't much different than Jersey, except there were more flowers and trees nearby. She spotted a new hive in a nearby tree, and began to flit her way up to the door.

"None shall pass.", said a hefty drone, in a thick black steel get up. She couldn't make out his face at all, since it was covered by a helmet.

"Oh, is that so ?", she said, and thought of her best parlor trick.

"What is this trickery ? You think you can fool the Black Knight, well ye hast never seen the likes of me, wench !", the knight said, laughing haughtily.

"Pick a card, any card.", Eve said, after shuffling the cards in a rapid succession. The Knight soon picked his card and then Eve flashily revealed his secret card.

"Ooh, Queen of Hearts. Didn't take you for a romantic.", she said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"The Black Knight is impressed. Ye shall enter.", the Knight said, bowing, allowing her entry. She would soon be cleared by the pollen jockeys and assessed by the Queen before taking her place in the hive, but she already liked this new hive by the looks of what she saw. This hive was _far_ bigger than her old one back in Jersey.

Chapter 3—Eve Meets Adam

After a long, restful night of sleep, Eve woke up the next day, sharply dressed and prepared for her new job in the office. She was a little nervous, but eager to begin working as soon as possible. The supervisor of the office was a handsomely dressed rather intelligent looking bee by the name of Adam. Each employee was given their assigned cubicle, and as soon as they did, their assignments appeared on their computer screens and they rapidly began working to keep the hive's 'heartbeat' pumping. The neuron center of the hive was just as important a job as the pollen jockeys who brought the pollen in from the outside world to make honey. Each job was important, and each position worked well with the other, in perfect sync.

Eve was pleased as soon as she started her secretarial work. Every so often, Adam would check on his employees to make certain they were doing well, and brought them snacks when they needed them. Some bees needed a cup of water to keep working hard, and Eve was just that type of bee. But she couldn't keep her eyes off of Adam. She felt her pulse increase whenever he walked by. She blushed softly and turned her head downward when he looked at her. She was afraid he would see how affected by him that she was, and feared she would be seen as forward, but she was simply too shy to say anything to him. Most of what she said came out in stutters.

"Don't overwork yourself, Eve !", Adam stated with a chuckle, which elicited another dark blush from her.

"I won't, Adam.", she said, giggling girlishly.

"Would you like to stop by the food court after work ?", Adam suddenly said, straightening his tie.

"Would I ?! I mean…yes. Yes, of course !", Eve said, in a bubbly tone. As soon as Adam walked away from the labyrinthine neuron room to his own office, Eve got out of her chair and did a bit of a victory dance. Luckily for her the other workers couldn't see her, or they would've laughed themselves out of their chairs.

Chapter 4—Sweets for the Sweet

As soon as work closed down for the day shift workers filed out and the night shift workers hustled to their cubicles. Adam escorted Eve to the food court, which wasn't too far away from the work area. They ordered a spot of nectar to share together and sat down to talk, watching other workers walking by.

"So, how do you like it here so far, Eve ?", Adam asked, curiously.

"I feel alive for the first time in my life. I love it here, and I hope to never leave.", Eve responded, honestly, but as soon as she caught Adam's dark eyes gazing at her she blushed deeply once again.

"I'm glad to hear that.", Adam said, blushing quite a bit himself. Right then and there as they enjoyed their nectar together, they realized that they had become instant friends, and perhaps even more than that.

Chapter 5—A Real Princess

The more Adam knew about Eve, the more he grew to like her. He soon discovered that she was of royal blood and could see that in the way she presented herself, how she walked and even how she spoke. She still spoke with a cute Jersey accent, but her speech was even better than the original Queen's English from so many millennia ago. He had to have to meet her family, but he didn't want to do that so soon. After all, they had only been dating for 8 months and it seemed sudden. But everything was going along so smoothly for them he wanted to meet the parents that Eve had spoken so fondly of. She even wrote to them every night via 'b-mail' to keep in contact with them. They would call her every now and then just to check up on her, and they already liked Adam from how well Eve spoke of him. All that came now was the dreaded family dinner. Traveling would be involved but for the Pollenwing family, no distance was too great to meet their daughter's little honeybee.

Although Myrtle knew the colony would follow her to Jersey when she flew there, she simply had one of her substitute 'queens in waiting' take control of the hive while she and the royal Pollenwings were away for a while. The substitute princess, Cousin Teresa, was humbled she would be taking control for a bit and promised to keep the hive in terrific condition while Myrtle was gone. Queen Myrtle knew she could trust her cousin and made arrangements to visit Eve as soon as they could.

In the next few days, Myrtle, Basil and George had flown to Central Park to meet their daughter and her boyfriend, Adam. Immediately, they liked him and found him to be gregarious, quick witted and quite funny. Grandpa George, though, he had a knack of embarrassing them both.

"So, when are you fixin' to propose to my little Princess ?", George questioned, nudging a very embarrassed Adam in the thorax. Adam nearly covered his face with his turtleneck and felt like he wanted to hide from everyone in the room at that moment.

"Grandpa ! That was unnecessary !", Eve stated, patting her boyfriend on the shoulder. She felt badly _for_ him, hoping he wasn't mortified beyond rational thought. But he surprised them, especially her.

"Actually, I was thinking of doing so…Now.", Adam said, kneeling before her. He popped out a small black box with a tiny, but beautiful diamond in it.

"Adam…are you serious ?", Eve questioned, her heart fluttering.

"I've never been more serious. Will you marry me ?", he asked, blushing floridly.

"Of course I will ! Yes !", Eve said, tears swelling in her eyes. Before she had a chance to cry, Adam kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless.

Chapter 4—Birds Do It, Bees Do It

In the next couple of years, Adam had married his beloved Eve and Barry had been his best man at the ceremony. Eve was beside herself as she began her new life with Adam, wondering what was next for her. She knew as a honeybee, she couldn't have any children of her own, but it didn't really matter. Adam was simply happy to have a family of his own, never wishing for much else in life. To him, life was complete and everything was falling into place for him. Of course, work became challenging sometimes, but he overcame every obstacle in his way.

Recently, there had been some sorrow in the New York hive. The current Queen, Petunia, was getting old and was preparing for the final days of her life. The hive was in mourning because they knew she would soon die. They would have to replace her with a new queen but there hadn't been any new female bees that had sipped royal honey to take upon the duties of a new ruler. Sorrowfully that night, the beloved Petunia died of natural causes at the ripe old age of 200-something, peacefully and quietly. She was given a proper burial. Things at the hive had gone into a standstill until Eve had developed an ingenious idea.

"What if we had a vote for a new queen ?", she thought.

Thanks to Eve's idea, there had been a hive vote on which female bee would be the new Queen of the hive. Much to her surprise, _Eve _had been chosen. The bees knew of her royal descent so choosing her seemed to be the logical choice. Eve was a little frightened about the work that lay ahead of her, including the many children she would have to supervise, but her husband, the King and Council elect, would be glad to keep everything straight and orderly.

Epilogue 

Indeed, Eve had made a sparkling new Queen for the New York hive. She had even told her mother about the new experience. Her mother was proud of her, and was happy her blessings had worked wonders for her little princess. Adam, by her side as loving husband, provider and organizer, had never thought he could be royalty, but he had learned much of his potential in the last few months in which everything had changed. Eve was glowing with happiness, and she hoped that she could pass her legacy on to one of her daughters someday, when the right day arrived. But for the moment, she took all of her duties in stride and proved that even a Jersey bee could make a stunning Queen in the realm of the bees.

The End


End file.
